La sombra qué trae esperanza
by H.L.Arce
Summary: Una joven que recién comienza su vida descubre que el mundo no es color de rosa, y mucho menos en la ciudad más corrupta en el mundo…


**La sombra qué trae esperanza.**

 _ **H. L. Arce**_

Obra enteramente fanfiction.

Sin afiliación con DC Comics o Warner Bros. Enterteiment.

Tanto el personaje de Batman, imagen y demás pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner Bros. Enterteiment, no se pretende ninguna violación del copyright.

Basado en los comics publicados por DC Comics.

Batman creado por Bob Kane.

A veces…

la gente se merece algo más.

A veces…

la gente merece una recompensa por tener fe.

 **El caballero de la noche**

 **(2008)**

Puedo oír el sonido del goteo que proviene de la llave del lavamanos, ese sonido en éste instante me parece que está contando el tiempo que me queda de vida, y volteo a ver mis alrededores, veo la mugre y suciedad típicas de un baño público.

No puedo dejar de sorprenderme, que puedo ver a pesar de que mis ojos están inflamados por los golpes que recibí con anterioridad y es cuando aprecio el estado de mi cuerpo, todo magullado y desnudo, sólo unas cuantas tiras de tela encima de mi cuerpo, que es todo lo que queda de la ropa que usaba, noto nuevamente la sangre que salía de mi vagina, y veo mi vientre grande de nueve meses y no puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar, tanto de dolor como de tristeza.

No siempre fui así, antes iba a la escuela y vivía con mis padres, no vivíamos con lujos pero no nos hacía falta nada, y en mi caso tenía las mismas preocupaciones de una adolescente común, pero todo cambió una vez que llegue a la preparatoria y tomé conciencia de mi apariencia.

Desde que era niña siempre me habían dicho "que bonita" y cosas por el estilo, cosas por las cuales yo me sentía halagada, pero en la preparatoria fue cuando de verdad empecé a cuidar mi apariencia, lo primero había sido dejar de usar mis lentes, y desde luego empecé a utilizar un poco de maquillaje, cambiando el estilo de mi cabello, y fue cuando sucedió, había dejado atrás mi faceta de patito feo y se dio el lugar para el cisne, lo primero que note fue que los chicos empezaron a voltear a verme. Hasta ese punto siempre había pensado en los chicos como un grupo de tontos, y de hecho mi pensamiento hacia ellos no había cambiado, pero el que empezarán a cortejarme hizo que en mi despertará un lado juguetón, no iba dejar que cualquier tonto fuese mi novio, tenía que ser alguien que se esmerara, no puedo tener muchas expectativas, ya que no hay ningún Wayne en el colegio, y al final hubo un ganador, el que podríamos decir era el príncipe azul de las chicas del salón, el chico más guapo y con dinero.

En un inicio fue lo más lindo que pudieran imaginarse, regalos y salidas al antro, fue en una de esas ocasiones que conocí el sabor del licor, desde luego ver la cara de envidia de las otras compañeras era un bono adicional a la situación, y como era de esperar llegamos al punto donde tuvimos relaciones, pero ahí fue donde las cosas empezaron tornarse oscuras, después de eso algo empezó a suceder, sin saber por qué note que los chicos empezaron a acercárseme, esto mientras mis compañeras se alejaban cada vez más, y un día me entere de lo que sucedía, mi príncipe azul se convirtió en sapo, después de que habíamos tenido relaciones él había empezado a hablar, pero no de una manera linda sino todo lo contrario, decía que yo había sido su conquista más fácil y que de seguro si otro chico quisiera me podría llevar a la cama sin ningún problema de lo fácil que había sido.

Al enterarme de lo que decía, fue como si me aventaran un balde de agua fría, en ese instante desee que me tragara la tierra, al final trate de evitar que esto me afectara, pero se me hizo imposible, la vida escolar se volvió un infierno, y como había decidido simplemente dejar de hablarle a mi novio, esto se me regresó dos veces peor, el se sintió insultado por mi actitud, y decidió destruir mi vida aun más, y aunque yo creía que eso era imposible, lo hizo posible ya que yo desconocía que tanta influencia tenía su familia, simplemente se las arreglo para que me expulsaran de la escuela.

Mis padres ante esta situación, sucedió lo que nunca pensé, mi papá me reclamó, simplemente me echó la culpa de lo que había sucedido, que yo había causado esta situación debido a mi apariencia, y antes de darme cuenta me alzo la mano, mi mamá trato de detenerlo solo para que la lanzara contra una mesa, yo grite de horror cuando vi la escena pero antes de poder ver si mi mamá se encontraba bien, salí corriendo de mi casa sin voltear a ver atrás.

Después de eso anduve por donde el viento me llevase, no tenia casa, no tenía dinero, ni a nadie a quien recurrir para pedirle ayuda, era una niña tonta que apenas si sabía de la vida y ahora tenía que enfrentarme a ella sola y desamparada en la ciudad más corrupta de la tierra. Creí que no sobreviviría mucho, es decir, es bien conocido que tipo de cosas había en la ciudad, por eso papá se había esforzado en darnos un hogar decente para vivir, pero parecía que la ciudad no había acabado conmigo, y fue cuando conocí a mi segundo príncipe, se me acerco diciendo que me ofrecía una posibilidad, dadas las circunstancias con esta opción se me hiso encantador el ofrecimiento.

Fue posteriormente que supe a qué tipo de oportunidad se refería, prostitución, en un inicio desde luego me espanté, pero eventualmente me sedujo el dinero, y la posibilidad de sustento, y fue al poco tiempo después que tuve mi primera prueba de estupefacientes, creo que probé todo el espectro de las drogas desde la más simple hasta la más severa, además debido a mi juventud y apariencia el príncipe fue muy amable conmigo, yo era su producto estrella de entre las chicas que tenia al grado de que pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con ninguna otra y durante un tiempo eso fue bueno, me cuidaba y trataba de manera muy personal, yo por mi parte agradecía que ninguno de los monstruos de la ciudad fuese a querer nuestros servicios, en lo que cabe yo lo veía como una buena vida, tenía la droga que quisiera, además de darme los caprichos que quisiese, y todo por unas sesiones a la semana.

Pero fue casi dos años después que las cosas se fueron al traste, como dije yo era el producto estrella que el mantenía para la clientela más alta, políticos, millonarios, incluso jefes de la mafia, en resumen personas con poder, incluso algunos monstruos y en esta ciudad hay muchos y muchos de ellos con fetiches que si la gente se enterara se quedarían sorprendidas, es por ello que tenía que cuidarme, creo que jamás me imagine que pudiera existir tanto método anticonceptivo, pero fue cuando un mes, me di cuenta, primero fue vomito, luego mareo, no podía creerlo, y cuando el príncipe se entero, volvió a suceder lo mismo que había salido con anterioridad, el príncipe dejo de serlo, me confronto reclamándome y hasta abofeteándome por haberme descuidado, y fue cuando le dije que solo había una persona con la cual no había tomado precauciones, en ese instante se puso aun más violento, gritando y demandándome quien era ese, yo solo le dije que se viera en el espejo.

Yo sabía que no podía permanecer ahí, tenía que huir, pero ¿cómo?, las otras chicas no me ayudarían, menos ahora que se sabía que la criatura que estaba esperando era del príncipe, desde luego el príncipe me coloco guaruras para que me siguieran a todos lados, prácticamente el único lugar a donde podía ir sin que me estuvieran vigilando era al baño, y eso tenían que estar pegados a la puerta para asegurarse que de verdad estuviera haciendo lo que fuese en el baño, de hecho inclusive había reducido mis servicios para con los clientes, solo atendía a aquellos que eran verdaderamente grandes y poderosos, personas que no debíamos hacer enojar, pero sabía que no podía quedarme, de otra forma mi bebe correría peligro o más bien jamás lo vería, pero el príncipe era exageradamente cauteloso, hasta que la oportunidad se presentó por suerte.

El cliente de esa sesión era un alto político, en apariencia era un viejo que en lo personal me parecía más un abuelo sobreprotector de sus nietos, pero como dicen; las apariencias engañan, cuando estaba conmigo se transformaba se volvía libidinoso y lo peor no dejaba de decir que tipos de cosas quería hacerme, cosas que si las dijese a cualquier persona, lo asustaría, la mecánica de la cita era la siguiente: yo llegaba al punto de reunión y los guaruras se tenían que quedar en la entrada y esperar que terminara para recogerme, el punto de reunión era un departamento de la clase alta, como era costumbre llegué inmediatamente a la habitación donde el viejo me estaba esperando, usualmente ya estaba dispuesto, pero, sucedió lo impensable. El viejo se desplomo en su mismo sitio, yo no podía creerlo había muerto en el acto, fue cuando decidí aprovechar la oportunidad, recorrí todo el departamento tomando ropa y el efectivo que podía encontrar y al final baje del edificio de departamentos y salí por la puerta de atrás, una vez que estuve en la calle, corrí nuevamente sin voltear atrás, corrí hasta que las piernas ya no me dieron para más.

Durante los siguientes meses viví textualmente en las calles, siempre en movimiento nunca quedándome en un lugar mucho tiempo, todo esto para evitar que me encontraran, todo esto mientras mi vientre crecía, aprovechaba las clínicas gratuitas y el poco dinero que tenia trataba de emplearlo de la manera más eficiente posible, pero aun así se me estaba acabando, me preguntaba por qué no me iba de la ciudad, y la respuesta era que tenía miedo de que me encontrara el príncipe ya que algunos de sus clientes estaban vinculados con el transporte.

Ya estaba en el noveno mes y mi estomago era muy notorio, tenía miedo no sabía que iba a hacer cuando el bebe naciera, sin trabajo, ni hogar, ¿qué tipo de vida podía darle?, o en todo caso no sabía si todavía el me estuviese buscando, y ya para ese punto el dinero casi se me había acabado, fue cuando me abordo una persona que no esperaba encontrarme.

Era uno de los clientes que había tenido en el servicio, de hecho uno de los más frecuentes, creo que era el hijo algún magnate de la ciudad, un niño rico en resumen, me lo encontré en un parque pero antes de que pudiera escaparme el me tomo del brazo y me dijo simplemente que si estaba interesada en conseguir dinero, yo al oír eso me quede quieta, y me mostro un gran fajo de billetes que traía consigo.

Me llevó a otra parte del parque y ahí había un grupo de personas, todos de un nivel socioeconómico alto, y el sujeto que me intercepto me llevo con ellas y fue cuando me dijo que me empezara a desvestir, yo teniendo miedo dude, pero fue cuando él dijo que si quería el dinero, y yo me quite mi ropa, en ese punto una de las chicas que estaban en el grupo se me acerco una vez que estuvo cerca mío, lo que hizo fue darme un golpe en el rostro, yo no esperaba eso y el golpe me tiró al suelo, esa chica dijo que: ¿cómo una mujerzuela pudiera estar embarazada?, que era su deber evitar que basura como yo sé reprodujese en el mundo, entonces recordé que cuando iba con algún cliente, el príncipe siempre me ponía dos guaruras para que cuidaran, creo que ahora entiendo porque lo hacía.

Todos los presentes empezaron a golpearme, yo nada más me podía cubrir el estomago, pero en ese instante empezaron a concentrarse en mi estomago y empezó a salir sangre, en ese instante no sé de donde saqué fuerza pero, como pude me puse de pie y salí corriendo, recogiendo lo que había quedado de la chamarra que usaba, ya que había destrozado la gran mayoría de mi ropa, y volví a correr sin ver atrás.

Corrí, hasta que llegue a un baño público, me metí por la primera puerta que encontré y una vez ahí, me dedique a revisarme, y vi los daños que me habían hecho, en ese instante me percate que de mi vagina me brotaba sangre, yo sabía que significaba y no podía ser otra cosa, simplemente, había perdido a mi bebe.

Llorando empecé a reflexionar sobre mi vida.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano junto lo poco que me queda de fuerza, para apoyarme en el lavadero que tengo cercano, y me veo en el espejo, pero no sé por qué razón no me veo a mi, sino que veo un fantasma, el fantasma de lo que fui, creo que los golpes me afectaron mas de que creí, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que golpear el espejo ante ver eso, rompiéndolo y lastimándome la mano, antes de seguir llorando.

Ya que me había dado cuenta que no había nada que me detuviera de seguir con vida, ahora podía darle fin, y tome algo de mi chamarra, una pequeña bolsa con cocaína, había pensado en poder venderla para conseguir dinero, esto si no podía conseguir dinero de otra forma, pero ahora quería que me permitiera terminar con mi vida, y no me importaba por donde simplemente jale, fuese por la nariz o la boca pero la droga entro en mi interior.

Cuando la droga empezó a hacer su efecto recuerdo como mis sentidos me fallaban y al final mis ojos se estaban cerrando, ya no estaba totalmente consciente, pero oí que la puerta del baño se abría, después recuerdo que algo me cubría, mientras que un par de brazos me sujetaban, un par de brazos fuertes, yo pensaba que era la muerte que finalmente había venido por mí, y eso fue lo último que recordé.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos nuevamente, veo un techo blanco, estoy en una cama, con algo clavado en el brazo, una intravenosa, cuando me volteo a ver mí alrededor observo a una enfermera, que me mira con los ojos abiertos, hasta que reaccionó y salió a buscar a un doctor. El doctor cuando llegó, empezó a preguntarme, desde; ¿quién era?, ¿qué me había ocurrido?, etc., yo solo quería saber cómo era posible que estuviese viva, el me dijo que me había encontrando alguien y me había llevado al hospital, cuando le pregunté quién había sido, el nombre que dijo el doctor me dejo sin habla.

Fue que la misma enfermera que había avisado al doctor me pregunto si no quería ver a mi bebe, yo me quede sin habla, pensé que se había confundido, no podía ser que mi bebe estuviese con vida, pero la señora me dijo que si, entonces me trajo a una bebe, una pequeña niña, cuando la vi no pude hacer otra cosa más que preguntar cómo, el médico me dijo que la niña había nacido sin ninguna complicación y estaba perfectamente sana, el propio doctor consideraba que si existen los milagros entonces él estaba viendo dos enfrente de él, ya que de hecho la razón por la cual la enfermera estaba tan sorprendida, era porque no sabían si yo sería capaz de recuperar mi conciencia.

Esa noche la bebe estaba conmigo, podía tenerla conmigo pero no podía darle mama, debido a los medicamentos que me estaban dando para contrarrestar la droga, yo la tenía en mis brazos, la estaba viendo, cuando una voz hablo, "Se ven bien", fue cuando lo vi, ahí estaba junto a la ventana, todos en la ciudad lo conocían, y sabían quién era, la misma persona que acordando con el médico era quien me había traído al hospital, el guardián de la ciudad, su caballero oscuro, Batman.

Verlo en persona era en verdad intimidante, sabía que era imponente, pero no pensé que tanto, yo estaba sin habla, y más cuando se me acerco y con su mano acaricio a la bebe, eso me hizo reaccionar, entonces no sé si fue instinto pero recordé los brazos que me habían levantado en mi lecho de muerte, y pregunte, "¿Por qué me salvaste?" , él simplemente contesto, "Porque es lo correcto", en ese instante reaccione, ese hombre delante mío, era eso, un hombre, todos sabíamos que el camina con dioses, pero a pesar de eso el simplemente está tratando de hacer lo correcto sin impórtale a quien ayuda, yo por mi parte nada más pude empezar a llorar y decir, "¿Que se supone que haga ahora?", él respondió, "Eso lo tienes que decidir por ti misma", en ese instante yo lo vi y luego a la niña y deteniendo mi llanto lo suficiente para hablar, solo dije, "Aun no se qué nombre ponerle", y el volteo a ver a la niña, y es cuando dijo…

Una pequeña mano me sacó del transe en el que estaba, seguido de una voz que me dijo, "Mamá, ¿estas bien?", a lo que conteste, "Estoy bien, Martha, solo recordando unas cosas", ya habían pasado casi tres años desde ese incidente pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

El día siguiente, me visitó un policía, pero no cualquier policía, sino el mismo comisionado de la policía, yo no podía creerlo, desde luego sabia quien era, pero verlo en persona no es lo mismo que por la pantalla del televisor, o en una fotografía en el periódico, el se me acercó y me preguntó que como estaba, todo de manera muy cordial, después de las formalidades me explico, después de que el caballero oscuro me hubiera traído al hospital y se hubiera asegurado de que recibiera los cuidados que necesitaba, regresó al parque, y prácticamente rastreo al grupo que me había atacado, al final se los había entregado a la policía, debido a la evidencia que el propio caballero oscuro había entregado ni siquiera era necesario que declara en su contra, de hecho ya estaban esperando sentencia, yo no podía creer lo que me decía, pero después de eso mi mirada se entristeció, el comisionado me vio, y pregunto qué me pasaba, y fue que le conté toda mi historia, desde lo que creo que fue el inicio de mi situación actual hasta porque me había encontrado en el bosque esa noche, ante mi sorpresa, el comisionado me escuchó con atención a todo lo que le decía y al mismo tiempo guardaba silencio ante el relato como si tuviera miedo de perderse algún detalle, pero al final solo pude preguntar, "¿Cuándo me van a arrestar?", y él me vio sorprendido y contesto, "En ningún momento", en ese instante yo fui quien lo vio extrañada.

Martha caminaba a mi lado mientras la sujetaba de la mano, si alguien me dijese que estaría un día paseando con mi hija, jamás le hubiera creído, mas cuando, el comisionado me conto lo que había pasado, después de que yo huyese cuando la muerte del político, esta muerte había generado tal consternación que se inició una investigación, la situación fue tal que el propio caballero oscuro se involucró en la investigación, el intervino y supo que el hombre no había estado solo esa noche, al mismo tiempo supo que había muerto por que su cuerpo no resistió la presión de los medicamentos para generarle la excitación sexual que quería, pero también supo que la persona que había estado ahí esa noche, es decir yo, había escapado robando varias cosas y que esto lo había hecho para desaparecer, después siguiendo con la investigación fue que llegó a la red de prostitución y drogas de la cual había formado parte, cuando al final habían arrestado a todos los miembros, inclusive al que yo pensaba como príncipe, el caballero oscuro en persona lo había hecho cuando el trató de huir de la redada de la policía, después de eso muchas chicas hicieron tratos a cambio de su testimonio para recibir sentencias menores, cuando le pregunté si el príncipe estaba preso, el comisionado me contesto que ya no, aparentemente el propio príncipe, había hecho enojar a alguien muy importante porque lo mataron en prisión, y todo indicaba que había sido un encargo, al oír eso no supe que pensar, no sabía si sentirme triste o alegre.

Martha seguía sujetándome de la mano mientras avanzábamos en dirección de nuestra vivienda, después de lo que sucedió, el comisionado me dijo que no se presentaría cargos en mi contra, pero que dado mi historial, servicios infantiles podían quitarme a mi bebe, pero el comisionado también me dijo que tenía una alternativa, si estaba dispuesta, tenía que someterme a un tratamiento donde estaría en observación y abstinencia, después del tratamiento podría recuperar a mi bebe, aunque para ese entonces ya le llamaba Martha, antes de decidir, las palabras del caballero oscuro sonaron en mi cabeza y acepte. El propio comisionado me brindó su ayuda, inclusive me ayudó a atar unos cabos sueltos, sobre mis padres, sucedía que la razón por la cual mi papá había perdido la razón era debido a que había perdido su trabajo, yo no lo sabía pero el que había sido mi novio era el hijo de su jefe, así que había hecho que corrieran a mi papá, y después de eso en efecto mi mamá había muerto debido al trauma del golpe que le dio mi papá, el cual después de eso tomó la decisión de suicidarse en el acto, algunos vecinos le dijeron a la policía que me habían visto salir corriendo después de oír un golpe, y solo para después oír el disparo de un arma de fuego, el caso fue archivado como un homicidio y suicidio, yo entristecí después de oír eso, pero no podía deprimirme no cuando sabía que tenía algo que hacer y alguien por quien luchar.

Ingresé a una institución de la fundación Wayne, enfocada a ayudar a mujeres que estaban en situaciones muy parecidas a la mía, de ahí fue mi determinación la que me guio, iba a vivir, y lo iba a hacer por esa criaturita que había traído al mundo, esos eran mis pensamientos mientras caminaba con Martha y estábamos pasando por un callejón cercano a la casa fue cuando note que alguien estaba escarbando en la basura, por una acción natural me acerque y pregunte, "¿Te encuentras bien?", pero ese hombre cuando me vio dio un grito y salió corriendo, "¿Quién era mamá?", me pregunto Martha, yo solo respondí, "Alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo", no podía decirle a Martha que él había sido mi primer amor, menos cuando estaba en un estado tan demacrado, el comisionado me dijo que había sido de él, aparentemente fue un año después de lo que había sucedido conmigo, se descubrió que el papá del que fuera mi novio había accedido a lavar dinero para la mafia con su empresa, y una vez que eso se descubrió todo fue un espiral en descenso para mi ex novio, tuvo que abandonar la escuela, y sus amigos le dieron la espalda, al mismo tiempo su mamá mató a su papá después de encararlo por lo del fraude, desde luego la señora estaba en prisión, y el creo que no la paso nada bien desde entonces.

Extrañamente no sentía nada de enojo cuando lo vi, solo pena, al ver en lo que se había convertido, Martha nuevamente me saco de mi trance, y fue cuando entramos al departamento, la fundación donde estaba me había ayudado no solo a recuperarme de la adicción a la droga y entre otras cosas, sino también a quererme, a no verme como si todo lo que había ocurrido fuese culpa mía, la culpa que tenia era simplemente que nunca había luchado, siempre había huido de todo, cuando me expulsaron, cuando mi papá enloqueció, cuando las cosas se tornaron difíciles, incluso cuando me atacaron, fue así como decidí, nunca más, ya no huiría, sino que enfrentaría las cosas de frente, sabía que sería difícil pero no me rendiría nunca más.

La misma fundación también me ayudo a encontrar un trabajo, dentro de las empresas Wayne, y posteriormente pude conseguir el departamento donde actualmente residimos, en la fundación también conocí a muchas otras mujeres, muchas con historias mucho más difíciles que la mía, pero casi todas con un mismo objetivo, cuando terminaran el tratamiento abandonarían la ciudad, muchas me preguntaban por qué no lo hacía, yo simplemente contestaba que tenía una razón para quedarme.

La razón por la cual no me iba de esta ciudad, era primeramente él, cuando lo vi recuerdo algo que no creí que fuera posible, estaba sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa fuera disimulada, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, pero eso significaba que estaba agradecido de que estuviéramos bien, no solo le preocupaba el bienestar de la bebe sino también el mío, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba por mí de esa manera, si me escucharan creo que dirían que estoy divagando, pero a decir verdad siento que si me marchara de la ciudad seria casi, sino lo mismo que traicionar esa confianza, ya que él ve a toda la ciudad desde su punto más alto hasta su punto más bajo, desde lo más limpio hasta lo más sucio, y sin embargo nos cuida a todos por igual, así que siento que si queremos retribuirle un poco de lo que él hace, tenemos que dar lo mejor que podamos cada día.

Martha está a punto de acostarse para dormir, siempre duerme abrazada a su peluche favorito, una representación del caballero oscuro, conforme se está quedando dormida siempre me quedo un momento para verla, porque aun me parece un sueño que ella esté aquí, mas considerando lo que sucedió, también espero que el vea a esta niña que salvó, lo bien que está creciendo y el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para que esa vida que salvó no sea en balde, pero creo que estoy pidiendo demasiado, aunque recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse de la habitación del hospital, "Estaré por ahí, si me necesitan", ¿promesa?, o, ¿amenaza?, no lo sé pero a mí me dio algo que había olvidado hace mucho, esperanza, me toco decidir si seguir adelante, mientras Martha finalmente dice "Buenas noches mami", yo me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente, casi al mismo tiempo oigo que dice, "Buenas noches Batman", no me esperaba eso, pero lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír, aunque oí un ruido extraño en la ventana, lo más seguro es que sea un gato de la vecindad, al final solo digo, "Dulces sueños tesoro", y me retiro para dejarla dormir.


End file.
